bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Lancer's Top 10 Least Favorite Enemies
I already made a list about my top 10 favorite enemies in Bloodborne, and now I want to do the opposite of that. This is a list of my top 10 least favorite enemies. These are the enemies that make me unleash the wrath of the berserker in order to kill them faster so that I don't have to fight them anymore. The bottom 3 aren't horrible, but they are just here to take up the spots on my list. The top 7 are the ones that I hate. I'm not going to include pictures, because I'm lazy. Here we go. 10: Bound Widow The Bound Widows are insanely annoying, especially the headless ones. I don't know why these enemies exist, and I would prefer if they didn't. The normal ones can be a massive pain in the ass if they gang up on you, which happens very often. The headless ones can be avoided entirely, because you don't have to go into the only room that they appear in, but if you do decide to go in their for some crazy reason, then prepare to fight for survival. You have about 5 of each type of Widow, as well as one of those dart blowing shit-heads that buffs the Widows. I can't remember how many times I've died in that place. The Widows do give you a lot of blood echoes, which is nice. The cruel thing is that, after you've spent 6 blood vials trying to kill one of them, you are rewarded with......nothing. Fuck you, FromSoft. 9: Blood Gel This wannabe True King Allant is probably the most unnecessary enemy in the entire game. They are really stupid. It takes almost no effort to kill them, and they don't add anything to the Chalice Dungeons. They are just pointless. I don't even have that much to say about this thing. They don't need to exist. 8: Brainsucker I used to hate Brainsuckers more than anything, but not anymore. I don't find them as annoying as I used to, mainly because I'm a badass. The hoodless version is easy as hell. Just use the transformed Hunter Axe's spin attack, and he'll die. The hooded version used to be my arch-nemesis in Bloodborne. That attack where he traps you is really frustrating, but I've gotten pretty good at dodging it. Brainsuckers steal your insight, but that's really not a problem. They look pretty cool, and offer a decent challenge. Also, the hooded ones usually have their backs to you, so you can sneak up on them, charge an attack, then brutally fist 'em. If I was a Kin, I'd be a Brainsucker. 7: Carrion Crow Now we're getting into the really bad enemies. Everybody hates the birds. They are so annoying. They're easy to kill, but can be an inconveniance. Also, I still cannot believe that FromSoft put Crows with dog heads in the Nightmare of Mensis. Why?! I love birds, but not these birds. 6: Great Snake Ball/Snake Ball/Snake Parasite Fucking snakes! I'm terrified of snakes. You can understand, then, why I hate these enemies. Nothing more needs to be said. 5: Cain's Servant (dart blowers) These guys are annoying as fuck. They can shoot you from really far, which is annoying when they have pixel perfect laser accuracy. They only miss if you're good at dodging. The first one that buffs the Bound Widows is especially annoying when I'm trying to run through to get to Logarius, since he shoots you as you climb the ladder. These guys are really easy to kill, but they're just annoying. The other variants aren't that bad. 4: Winter Lantern Oh, the Winter Lantern. Probably the second most difficult enemy to fight in the game. She is really dangerous if you're not careful. Her frenzy has killed me so many times. The one in the Nightmare Frontier is the most annoying, because of where you fight her. The ones in the Fishing Hamlet are a bit easier, and the ones in the Nightmare of Mensis are even easier. Honestly, I don't hate the Winter Lantern. I just want to wrap my arms around her, and give her a big hug. 3: Nightmare Executioner Fuck this guy. Why does this enemy exist? Are they just there to annoy the crap out of me? Probably. There are only three of these guys, and two of them can be completely avoided. One of them, however, is guarding the entrance to the Nightmare Grand Cathedral. You know, where Laurence is. You have to go in there, and this ass-hat is blocking the way. I just run past it while the two Huntsmen are distracting it. If you do have to fight it, then you're in for a world of pain. They are so difficult. The cannon wielder isn't that bad, but his friend with the big ass axe is deadly. You need to be good at parrying if you want to win. 2: Fish Dog/Rabid Dog/Hunting Dog/Keeper's Hunting Dog Fucking dogs. Dogs are so stupid in Soulsborne. Especially the Fish Dogs. Fish Dogs? Are they fish or are they dogs? I can't believe that I just had to type a sentence as stupid as that. What is the point of a fish/dog hybrid? Why is that a thing? Why do they exist? The Keeper's Hunting Dogs have pyromancy. The Hunting Dogs look awesome, but they're dogs. The good ole' classic Rabid Dogs are fucking retarded. And, I'm sorry, but why did FromSoft put dogs with crow heads in the Nightmare of Mensis? Why did they combine two of the worst enemies in the game, and put them in the fucking Nightmare? God dammit, FromSoft. 1: Giant Fishman FUCKING SHIT WHALES!!!!!!!!!!! Fuck this thing. Fuck it. I absolutely fucking hate the Shit Whales. Why are they so unfair? The two that are separated aren't that bad. They can be parried, which makes them easier. But the two Shit Whales in that fucking well are super fucking fuck! I can't even speak properly when thinking about them. In order to get the Rakuyo, you have to kill two of these fuckers, which is nowhere close to being hard. It's so much more than hard, I can tell you. If they didn't respawn, then that would be reasonable. But they do fucking respawn. I would love to see the Shit Whales burn in hell. Conclusion Did you agree with my list? Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts